A content delivery system can be or include a wireless content delivery system, such as the MediaFLO™ system developed by QUALCOMM Incorporated of San Diego, Calif. The content delivery system can be or include a content delivery platform based on wired or optical connections, in addition to or instead of a wireless interface. In general, the content delivered by the content delivery system can include video media, such as video clips encoded in the Real™ format, the Motion Pictures Group (.mpg) format, the Windows Media format by Microsoft Corporation, or other video codec or format. The content can include audio media, such as music tracks or broadcast recordings encoded in Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) format, Microsoft Corp. “.wav” format, RealAudio™ format, or other audio codec or format. The content can further include textual content, such as streaming stock quotes, weather reports, or other data.
The content delivered by the content delivery system can further include advertisement content that is one or more of video, audio, and textual content. For example, a linear video or audio advertisement can be broadcast at appropriate times (e.g., during advertisement breaks) as part of a video or audio content media stream of the content delivery system (e.g., a mobile broadcast network). A linear advertisement can be provided with a real-time media feed, e.g., from a content provider, or inserted into a real-time media feed, e.g., by a network operation center of the content delivery system.